powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Lord Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Mythic Lord. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Alpha Beast Physiology *Beast/Creature/Monster/Race/Zero Progenitor Physiology *Creature King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen/Zero Physiology *Legendary Beast/Creature/Monster/Zero Lord Physiology *Monster King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen/Zero Physiology *Mythic Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Mythic Lord, the most powerful form of a certain mythological creature. Unlike lesser examples of their creature type, the mythic lord possesses inherent skill in certain forms of magic (such as dark or holy) and may have control legions of minions of their type of creature, be it the creature type itself or lesser forms, such as control over Vampirically-created undead for certain Vampire Lords, over their type of beast for Werebeast Lords, or over other types of undead for Undead Lords, and so forth. Also, mythic lords are known to have a certain resistance against or complete immunity to many weaknesses of their creature type; on top of that, even if they die, they are powerful enough to be reborn after a specific time period has passed. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic or holy nature, thus granting them access to even more powerful abilities. Applications *Alpha Physiology *Beast Lordship *High Resistance: Limited to their species' common weaknesses. *Mystic Derivation: Limited to their bestial domain. *Mythic Manipulation: Limited to their type of creature and its subtypes. *Mythic Magic: Limited to their type of magic the creatures and its subtypes can use. *Mythic Physiology *Supernatural Manipulation *Transformation: Capable of transforming to and from their creature form at will. *Weakness Resistance Variations * Angel Lord Physiology ** Fallen Angel Lord Physiology ** Sex Angel Lord Physiology * Demon Lord Physiology ** Ascended Demon Lord Physiology ** Sex Demon Lord Physiology * Dragon Lord Physiology * Ghost Lord Physiology * Machine Lord Physiology * Mage Lord Physiology * Undead Lord Physiology ** Mummy Lord Physiology ** Vampire Lord Physiology ** Zombie Lord Physiology * Werebeast Lord Physiology * Werepire Lord Physiology Associations *Mythic Heroes Physiology: Emulate the legendary protectorate and messianic archetypes. *Nurarihyon Physiology *Transcendent Physiology: Divine level of power over the same creatures. Limitations *Often still possesses the same weaknesses as the standard version of their type of mythic being, but to a lesser degree. *May still be vulnerable to Conversion Negation or similar ablities. Known Users See Also: Monster Lord. Gallery Original Vagineer.png|Original Vagineer (TF2 Freak), also referred to as the Vagineer Zero (or just Zero) and the Primal Vagineer, is the progenitor of the Vagineer race as a whole, yet he can also convert others into the very same race as he his to his favor. Princess Celestia and Princess Celestia Day promotional MLP The Movie.jpg|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tirek ID S4E26.png|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MLP The Movie The Storm King official artwork.png|The Storm King (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Aslan2.jpg|Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers